If It Means A Lot To You
by SilentJo
Summary: They both spent so much time waiting, worrying, wondering when they'd see each other again. When they'd feel each other again. Finally, Kacchan returned home.


It didn't matter to him how long it had been since they'd seen each other. He understood Kacchan had been on a classified mission. Those details meant nothing as soon as he saw their apartment door open with his partner in life and love crossing the threshold. The weeks that he'd gone without feeling his warm embrace disappeared as he jumped into his lover's waiting arms. The fatigue that Kacchan felt before turning the key dissipated as soon as he saw Deku's eyes light up at the sight of him. He wanted to hold him, embrace him, be as fucking close as he could possibly get. As Bakugou dropped his duffel bag to the floor to accept Deku into his arms, he perused his body, sliding his hands across Deku's smooth lithe skin as he took in the warmth that it exuded.

"Bed." Was all Kacchan could utter as he carried his reason for living into their bedroom. He'd gone far too long without feeling his touch. The way Deku would twirl the hair behind his ear when they'd lazily lay in bed together was so foreign to him now, he wanted all of that back. And Kacchan intended to take it all back. With interest.

He gently laid Deku down on their bed, planting kisses along the naked skin that Deku dared to reveal until now. He wanted to remain in contact with him. After three weeks without him, he wanted to be greedy. He wanted Deku all to himself tonight. Their cellphones were abandoned in the entryway, ringers off and ignoring even the most important of calls. This was their time, their moment. No one would dare to interrupt them now.

Kacchan slid his hand down Deku's taunt torso, which writhed against his touch. He beckoned him towards his most sensitive areas, speechlessly begging to be touched there. As Kacchan sunk his index finger into his anticipating entrance, Deku breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he would have his man for the night with no other interference. He'd prepared himself in advance, stretching himself to accommodate Kacchan's aching erection.

There was no chance of Kacchan holding back, he slid into Deku and pulled him as close as they could possibly get. Clothes were ignored as Kacchan surveyed Deku's skin beneath them, taking in every scar as he ensured that he was no less than he had been before he left for the mission. He knew that Deku had his own responsibilities to attend to, but none of that mattered now. He just wanted to hold him, feel him, _penetrate_ him until there were no more barriers between them. One body, moving as one. Deku rode his cock, moaning softly as he always did, never exaggerating as he felt every thrust and pull.

"Ka-cchan, inside, please!" was all Deku would ask for when he had come back from his extended assignments. This was the only time when their lovemaking was urgent enough to forego the usual protection. They needed to feel each other raw; no barriers or guards. The only time Kacchan would willingly make a mess of Deku was right after he returned from the most dangerous of tasks. The urgency was felt between them as Kacchan pumped himself into Deku as if nothing else in life mattered but this moment. The time when nothing separated the two of them.

With a nearly silent groan he thrust into Deku one more time as he emptied himself inside of him. The spasms he felt from Deku's walls let him know that his love was satisfied. They stayed glued to themselves for the moment, reluctant to pull away from each other's heat until it was absolutely necessary. And even then, Deku laid himself into the crook of Kacchan's armpit, where the most perfect indention had been made to accommodate him. Wet and feeling fulfilled, he nuzzled close to his Kacchan's face and smiled, satisfied and happy.

"Welcome home, Kacchan."

"Yeah, it's good to be back," was Kacchan's monotone response. The kiss on Deku's forehead was enough to tell Deku just how much it meant to Kacchan that he was safely back with his lover. Deku didn't need to hear Kacchan's expressions of love. After so many years together, he didn't need mere words from him to express his love and worth. One spirited glance was enough to let Deku know that this man was his until the end of time.


End file.
